falloutfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
База Національної гвардії
База Національної гвардії ( ) — локація "Fallout 3". Розташування На півночі Вашингтона. Дістатися найпростіше від Крайслус-білдінг, ідучи на схід. Спускатися в метро не потрібне. Опис Ця локація пов'язана в першу чергу з неотмечаемым квестом «"Сховище сім'ї Келлерів"». Підходи до будівлі і сама будівля захищено роботами. В будівлі достатню кількість зброї середньої і поганого стану. Основне приміщення Основна будівля зазнала дуже великих руйнувань: проламані стелі і стіни, мостами служать дошки і меблі. З нижнього поверху (їдальня), можна потрапити в тренувальне крило. Там же є металеві двері, яку неможливо відкрити. Тренувальне крило Це крило складається з двох поверхів. На першому поверсі за невеликим офісом і коридором слід стрільбище для навчання новобранців. У цій зоні можна знайти зброю і патрони до нього. На другому поверсі розташовано щось на зразок невеликий зони відпочинку: столи, стільці, шафи. Офіси Складаються з трьох поверхів. На другий поверх можна потрапити з стрільбища в навчальному центрі. Перший поверх є тільки у великому залі з офісними столами і нічого цікавого з себе не представляє. З другого поверху можна потрапити в саму звичайну для "Fallout 3" кімнату. На деяких її стінах вирізані великі мармурові голови в половину людського зросту. Сама по собі ця кімната дуже простора, в центрі стоїть довгий напівкруглий стіл з п'ятьма зламаними терміналами. Навпроти входу — сходи на третій поверх, у напівзруйноване заражене радіацією приміщення. Стеля проломлений, тому звідти можна потрапити на четвертий поверх і дістатися до дверей, що ведуть назад на базу. І знову основне приміщення Потрапивши знову в основну будівлю, зліва на стіні потрібно буде включити рубильник, що відкриває двері в самому низу бази. Ту саму двері, яку було неможливо відкрити. За нею буде робот, убивши якого потрібно активувати ще один вимикач, і тоді в підлозі відкриється прохід з дверима, що ведуть у сховище. Сховище сім'ї Келлерів За складом боєприпасів двері, що відкривається тільки через термінал, а за нею і є те саме сховище. Щоб відкрити двері, необхідно зібрати п'ять голодисків архіву родини Келлерів неотмечаемому квесту «"Сховище сім'ї Келлерів"». Вони знаходяться в наступних локаціях: * Кладовищі Холлоуд Мурс; * Моторошна закусочна; * Заправка Рокбрейкера (занедбана халупа захід від заправки); * Стоянка супермутантів за вантажівкою в наметі з полоненим (на північ від Анкориджского меморіалу — відразу через річку); * Електростанція VAPL-58 — Арефу, привал під опорою електропередач північніше електростанції. Бункер відкривається без цього запису, так як вона не містить цифри, тільки вказівку повертатися додому. Сховище являє собою подобу земляного бункера на невеликій глибині. Всередині кілька ліжок, багато полиць з різним сміттям, проте можна знайти чимало корисного. Цінні знахідки Основне приміщення * Довоєнні книги 2 шт. — на полиці праворуч при вході на третій поверх.(1) * Книга «Нікола Тесла і ви» — у коморі, з написом «Стороннім вхід заборонено» на самому нижньому поверсі.(2) Офіси * Довоєнні книги 3 шт. — остання кімната перед виходом на наступну локацію, у центрі залу — колона з шматочками підлоги на якому можна стояти, далека сторона від виходу з локації.(1) * «В укриття! Лягай!» — за кімнатами з турелями, верхній поверх, великий дерев'яний стіл.(2) Навчальний центр, 2-ий поверх * Довоєнна книга — в кімнаті на 2-му поверсі, на полиці.(1) * «Торговець з Джанктауну. Оповідання» — на 2-му поверсі, в кімнаті, з довоєнної книгою, на столі.(2) Склад * Пупс «Легка зброя». * Гранатомет та 10 набоїв до нього. * Мініган. * 2 комплекти бойової броні і 3 шолома. * 2 комплекти антирадиационных костюмів * 10-мм пістолет-кулемети, медикаменти, хімія. * 4 поліцейські кийки і бойових ножа. * Різні боєприпаси. * Імпульсні гранати і імпульсні міни, а також осколкові гранати. * Різний мотлох в ящиках. Бункер Келлерів * «Армія США: 30 рецептів запалювальних сумішей». * Експериментальний многозарядный ядерний гранатомет. * Ядерний постріл — 5 шт. * Деякі інші предмети і непотріб. Поява Галерея Fallout3 NationalGuardDepot01 ThX.jpg Fallout3 NationalGuardDepot01 ThX.jpg|The experimental MIRV with mini nukes and a U.S. Army: 30 Handy Flamethrower Recipes National Guard depot 1 of 2 ammo cans.jpg|One of two ammo containers around a building to the depot's right National Guard depot Courtyard loot.jpg|Depot courtyard loot National Guard depot motor pool.jpg|Depot motor pool Fo3 NG depot oversized D&C.jpg|The oversized Duck & Cover, compared to a normal sized copy (left) in the offices de:Depot der Nationalgarde en:National Guard depot es:Almacén de la Guardia Nacional ru:База Национальной гвардии zh:National Guard Depot Категорія:Локації Fallout 3 Категорія:Військові об'єкти Категорія:Маркери карти Fallout 3